Darkness
by Wolfgangh
Summary: A story along the same theme as my first one (happiness) Now using wolf instead of Falco. Rated PG for violence and I think theres some swearing


Darkness, All I could see was a blank darkness in front and all around me.  
  
I had been in this room for I think a week by now. I'm not sure though you tend to lose track of time in the dark.  
  
All I was fed was bread and water once a day. This is my punishment. Or reflection time. As andross so calmly worded it.  
  
I had failed, Failed to put fox in his grave. This was my punishment. Although in androsses eyes I am the only failure. Those 3 pathetic creatures I am forced to call teammates got off Scot-free. Because in his eyes as the leader it is my fault. Pathetic  
  
This is how andross encouraged his failures. Torture. You fail you get tortured. Simple enough to a sadist like him.  
  
My body was covered in scars from the beatings that were administrated. I looked into my hands. Not that I could see anything. Then suddenly a small slit of light pierced the darkness.  
  
"Come on Wolf" A gruff voice said. I simply growled back at him and stood slowly. My legs burnt from lack of use and a dizziness struck me from sitting to much. I stumbled to the blur of light as the door was opened. I stepped out into the Sunlight. I stood tall and proud. Andross would not break me this easily. I was handcuffed by two well built bull mastives and dragged out to a dark room with andross Standing calmly in the middle.  
  
"Oh goody I haven't been in a dark room lately" I said sarcastically  
  
"Your humour has no use here" Andross relied calmly  
  
"I have noticed that no matter how much torture or pain I inflict upon you, You have never gotten depressed or angry or even resentful.  
  
You just continue to maintain this sarcastic Facade when I really know how much you are hurting inside." He said turning to face me.  
  
"Are you done yet?" I said simply  
  
"Oh I'm done but first I have a little show." He said smiling evilly as a wall opened up and behind a glass window was an execution room. There were four riflemen lined up ready to execute the victims.  
  
"Bah I've seen hundred of execution before." I said calmly  
  
Slowly two people were brought into the firing line their heads covered in bags.  
  
"Well thus far I'm not impressed," I said calmly  
  
Then there bags were removed revealing the face off a young beautiful wolf and and a young male wolf, Kara & James, My wife and my son!  
  
"You Fucking Monster!!!"I screamed "You said you wouldn't hurt them if I did what you said!" I screamed tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"I did, but you see I don't yet have in my possession, foxes head on a platter" He said calmly I could see through the window the riflemen loading there guns I watched as Kara Huddled around James doing all she could to protect him. It was useless though. I slammed my fist into the window as hard as I could. It didn't flinch though. Andross just continued to smile. The riflemen raised their guns. I couldn't watch I collapsed to my knees and looked at the ground as tears slowly began to drop on the floor. All I herd was the shots. As each one was let off I squeezed my eyes closed harder and harder some how believing that if I didn't see it, it wouldn't happen. Tears rolled down my snout, as I stood up only to see there bodies slumped and unmoving on the ground. I stood up tall again pressing my hands against the windows. Then suddenly I didn't care.  
  
I just didn't care about anything. I didn't care about myself, I didn't care about them I just stoped caring about anything except him. I slowly looked over to were andross stood emotionless. I turned to him as a smile crossed my lips. With in the darkness in my heart the thought of what I would do to him could still bring me a smile. Of course I knew that if I carried this out I would die. "Thank you." I said to andross. He was taken aback by this. "You have taken my only reason to live." I said smiling and grabbing him by the throat. I was delirious lifting him off the ground by his throat he gasped for air clawing feebly at my hand. Then a heard one shot was let off. I looked to see a guard standing there his gun smoking. I felt the pain in my leg, the pain from the hole that a smoking bullet had just ripped through my leg. I turned back to andross and started to squeeze harder. Then it started bullets started ripping my flesh ripping through my stomach, back, legs, arm, chest I was becoming weak from the loss of blood. Then a bullet ripped through my forearm causing me to loose grip of andross. Knowing that I had lost I collapsed to me knees seeing andross stand up and straiten his cloak. The two guards walked over to me and continued to shoot. I descended back into darkness…. 


End file.
